The Ruined Child of Prophecy
by TheDarkAce
Summary: They all lost the war and Naruto is the only one to survive. Naruto, left with no choice, decides to go where it all began. Unfortunately for Naruto, things go all wrong and he lands up with some familiar brats. Will be epic in length. Rated M for violence, swearing among other things.
1. chapter 1

**Welcome to my story. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me**.

 **Summary:**

 **As the Fourth Shinobi came to end,**

 **Naruto had lost all his precious people to Madara and started spiraling down the wrong path because of it.**

 **This is a time travel fic. Expect a a dark but not evil Naruto and a complete change of the Shinobi world.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto if I did well, you wouldnt want to know.**

 **"You are dead"-Demonic speaking**

 _ **"You are dead"-Demonic thoughts**_

"You are dead"-Human speaking

 _"You are dead"-Human thoughts_

 **Prologue**

 **In ruins of Konohakagure**

A single man seemed to be coming out of the remains of the strongest Hidden village. He had remained in these ruins for a long time now. He lived in a simple hut where he was designing his last masterpiece of this world. He was the one with many skills, He had absorbed the demon inside him soon after the end of the war.

He had lost everything he held dear in one final battle between his village and one megalomaniac named Uchiha Madara and his organisation named Akatsuki. Although he had removed Madara and his organisation from the face of the earth, it came at too steep a price, namely Knoha and all the people in it. **(AN: The Allied Shinobi Force was created but was systematically torn apart by Madara and Konoha was the last one to fall)**

He once used to be a very cheerful and optimistic man who never gave up, but the flames of war and the death of all his friends had changed him. He is now a cold and ruthless individual who would do anything to achieve what he wants.

He only has one aim left now, namely going back to the time where Konoha had the Shodaime Hokage as a ruler so that he could rule and mold the world to his liking.

He has completed his masterpiece and he is looking at the remains for one last time before he departs from this world. He darkly grinned as he thought about what he could do once he reached the past. He licked his lips. So many possibilities.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is ready to rock the world.

 **In the realm of the** **Ones up above**

(Cheers to those who get the musical reference)

"Do you think it is a wise idea to let this human do as he pleases?" asked Kami,"He is becoming steadily unstable and may lead to the destruction of this particular world."

"He is but one human. How can he destroy this world?" replied Yami mockingly,

"Besides, he used to have a heart of gold before everyone who he knew died, I am sure he will be just fine in the past" while inwardly smirking and thinking,

" _You are such a naive fool Kami, This boy will do nothing but destruction, he is the ruined Child of Prophecy after all."_

"Very well, I concede" said Kami while thinking, _"I can clearly read your intentions Yami. Therefore, I will ensure that what you want will not happen at any cost."_

Thus, the fate of the Shinobi world was forever changed.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thus it begins people, hope you liked it. I don't think there will be a pairing but it may happen. Anyways, RR guys so that I can improve upon my writing, positive critcism is appreciated.**

 **Signing out,**

 **TheDarkAce**


	2. The One with Realizatio (08-05 09:06:19)

**Welcome to the first chapter of my story guys. This chapter will involve humor, angst and many other things. So let's get on with the story...**

 **Flashback no jutsu- Jutsus**

"What the hell"- human speaking

" _What the hell"- human thoughts_

 **Chapter 1-** **The One with realisation**

 _Somewhere in Fire country_

"Where the hell am I?" said Naruto while groaning and clutching his head. After his headache calmed down, he extended his senses to find out how far Konoha was.

Much to his surprise, he could not find Konoha at all which meant that Konoha was more than five miles away from where he was, which implied that he was on the edge of Fire country and close to Amegakure where Hanzo was most likely ruling and Nagato and Konan were kids.

Naruto decided that it was now time for investigation. He made hundreds of clones and henged them into civilians to infiltrate the major hidden villages and find out who was ruling. After doing this, he sat down and meditated to see how much of his chakra was spent for travelling to this era. He found that he had high kage level reserves which meant that all of the fuzzball's chakra was used for it.

Naruto felt some chakra signatures closing in on him. _"These ought to_

 _be shinobi of Ame"_ thought Naruto with a sigh," _Let's get this over with."_ Suddenly, a volley of kunai and shuriken rained down on Naruto. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind one of the shocked Ame shinobi and plunged a **Rasengan** inside the shinobi's heart, instantly killing him. Then, Naruto again disappeared in gusts of wind.

"where are you, you monster?" asked one of the shinobi, who were somewhat scared. "Where you least expect me to be" came the answer.

Naruto reappeared in front of the shinobi and flipping through handseals shouted," **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth release: Swamp of the underworld) thereby trapping all the shinobi inside the jutsu. Then, he again flipped through handseals and shouted," **Katon:** **Goka Mekkyaku"** (Fire release: great fire annihilation) to finish the job.

Naruto blinked owlishly, as he realised that he must have been a bright red spot saying 'Find me and kill me because I am dangerous' to all the sensor shinobi in the vicinity.

Well then, chakra surpression seals rock, Naruto decided. Naruto drew some chakra surpression seals on the blank chakra seals he kept in his kunai pouch, and placed them on different parts of his body. He again sensed his chakra to find that he genin level reserves now.

He decided that it was time to leave for Ame. He shot off at speeds which would have made even the likes of Gai to say that he was 'extremely youthful'. He soon his destination and crossed over the gates before the guards could register that someone has passed through. He stopped in front of a shinobi wear shop.

"Welcome young man, what you like to buy?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Do you a chakra mask which allows me to see through it but does not allow others to do so?" replied Naruto.

"Yes yes we have them. Which one would like?" said the shopkeeper.

" I would like to have to have the Fox one" said Naruto

"Very well" said the shopkeeper and brought the Fox mask and gave it to Naruto. "I have not seen you around, what is your name, young one?"asked the shopkeeper curiously. "I am Hyoudou Tamaki" said Naruto as he thought of a name and promptly wore the mask and left the shop. Naruto deciding to enjoy the rain outside, climbs on one of the buildings and sits on its rooftops though unknown to him, he was watched by three children as he climbed the building.

"Sugoi! He is so cool!"exclaimed one of the three children. He had distinct orange hair.( **AN** **:I am not all that good with descriptions so Imagine Yahiko Nagato and Konan when they met Jiraiya)** "We should totally ask him to train us."

"Come on be a little logical Yahiko, why will he teach what he knows to three no-name orphans like us"said the girl with pale blue hair.

"We can always try Konan-chan, cant we?" replied Yahiko optimistically. "Besides we have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"Yes I believe we should try just this once" said the boy with red hair and rippled eyes.

"You can't be serious Nagato" said Konan. When no reply came, "Very well we will try but at least let him come down first"

"Hai" came the reply

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was lost in his memories of the previous lifetime. He remembered Jiraiya's death, then he remembered the final battle with Akatsuki. He clenched his fist furiously at that memory. He had sworn revenge on Madara. Although he had completed it, he would still ensure that Madara cannot screw over other people's lives. Then he remembered his time at the Ninja academy. It could have been better, but Naruto or rather Tamaki, couldn't help but cherish it. Then remembered Team 7. Such good times. Naruto then thought of this timeline. Now that he was in Ame he decided that he would teach Nagato and Konan and gain their trust. So with this thought in mind, Naruto jumped down from the building.

As soon as he reached the ground, he was greeted by three little brats. They were weird, he decided. One of them has orange hair, I mean who has orange hair? and the other two have blue and red hair respectively. Suddenly, realisation hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. They were the Ame orphans.

He was shaken out of his stupor by Yahiko's voice

"Fox-san, could you teach us to be a ninija like you?" said Yahiko nervously. Naruto seemed amused, so there were the three kids that ero-sennin had trained.

"Give me a good reason to train you brats"said Naruto

"WE ARE NOT BRATS"shouted Yahiko indignantly, when Konan rudely interrupted him, "We would like to be taught by you for several reasons.First, you seem like a strong shinobi if your climbing on the building is anything to go by. Second, you are not a not Ame shinobi due to lack of the hitate and third, you are the only person who is willing to talk with us in this place." Nagato quietly nodded.

It seems like Konan was the voice of reason in this group. Interesting.

"Fine I will train you brats"said Naruto ignoring the shout of 'yay!' from Yahiko "But how can I tain you without knowing your name?"

As the trio looked sheepish as they realised that they had yet to give their names.

"My name is Yahiko!" said an ecstatic Yahiko, cheerfully.

"My name is Konan"said Konan with a flat voice as she eyed him calculatively.

"My name is Nagato"said Nagato softly.

 _So it seems Nagato has_ s _ome self-confidence issues_ thought Naruto _I will have to work on that._

"And you will be calling me Fox-sensei or Fox-senpai until I get more familiar with you brats" said Naruto "And there is one condition for training" the atmosphere suddenly grew tense "You are going to follow my every command without stupid questions and the moment I hear any of you whine is the moment I stop teaching you"

There was a tense silence for a few moments after which Naruto heard a unanimous shout "Hai sensei!" which made him smile a little.

"Now where do you guys live?" asked Naruto. As the unique trio escorted him to their home, a sudden realisation hit him.

" _I am training three brats and I like it so far"_

 **Author's notes**

 **So this is the first chapter guys! Hope you all liked it. Will Naruto be the strict teacher or the helping hand to the trio? Can the trio help heal Naruto's broken heart?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Signing out,**

 **TheDarkAce**


	3. The tor erm Training begins

**Ezeakel: I thank you for your comment. About the Seal master point, I believe you misunderstood.** **Naruto took out blank chakra seals from his kunai pouch, blank meaning that it does not have anything inscribed on it. Then, Naruto made a chakra surpression seal from the blank seals and placed them on his body. Lets see what happens about the pairing.** **I will try to increase the word length with each chapter.** **Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who have read and liked the story so far.**

"I hate you"- Human speech

" _I hate you"- Human thoughts_

 **Chapter 2: Let the tor... erm training begin**

 _At the Ame Orphans' Hideout_

Naruto had finally reached the place that the trio called home.

He had reached the place with them of course. Not that that he would try to kill them or anything. " _Although'_ "Naruto thought " _they could die from my training but whatever, they brought this upon themselves anyway._ " He was shaken out of his thoughts by Yahiko's rather loud voice,

"Oi, Sensei! Are you going to start training us or what?"

"Why do you have to be so loud Yahiko, Sensei is obviously thinking of how he will train us, you are so dumb" shouted Konan with a scowl on her face. It looked like she disliked Yahiko.

"You are not completely wrong Konan." said Naruto calmly. At his statement, Konan looked rather smug, Yahiko was depressed and Nagato was looking at him with a thoughtful face.

"I was contemplating of several ways you all could die from my training" Konan paled at that while, Nagato and Yahiko looked slightly confused.

"What does, cuh-un-templa whatever that is, mean?" asked Yahiko.

"It means that I was thinking of many ways you could die" elaborated Naruto.

"We will not die from your training! At least not until we ensure that no one suffers like we did" said Yahiko in a quiet voice at the end and a somewhat pale face. Naruto stiffened imperceptibly at the last part but then relaxed again in a moment.

"Very well, we will now begin your training" said Naruto in a clear voice which earned him a vibrant grin, a smirk and a small smile. **(Go figure)**

"Lets get some facts straight first: Shinobis are not heroes. We steal. We cheat. We kill. It is not a glorious life at all. _Shinobi is one who endures._ It is not for the soft-hearted. You can't trust anyone but yourself. Though you may have friends or allies, in the end, it is you who decides what to do. And sometimes it is easiest to betray the ones we love. We are nothing but tools to be used by our superiors. So, are you brats up for it?" said Naruto in a monotone.

"Hai sensei!" came the unanimous reply followed by grim and determined expressions on each one of their faces.

"Good. Coming to ninja techniques,The main source of energy is chakra. It is a mix of our spiritual and physical energies. It is utilised in most if not all ninja techniques. Learning ninja techniques is a slow and tedious process. I won't be giving any new techniques until and unless you completely master the previous technique. Now, with these facts in mind, let us begin with unlocking your chakra" said Naruto which was followed by production of two smokeless shadow clones. "Now, these two clones will help you two brats while I help Nagato" with that, the two clones escorted Yahiko and Konan to different part of the forest.

"Now, Nagato do you know anything about your eyes" asked Naruto

"No, all I know is that they have been this way since my birth"

"Well let me tell you a little secret. Your eyes are very special. They are called the Rinnegan, doujutsu of the Uzumaki clan, though, you have to undergo great suffering to unlock them" with that, Naruto removed his mask and activated his own Rinnegan(1).

"Sugoi! It looks great" said Nagato in clear awe and shock.

Shock, that he belonged to a rather famous clan(which he knew close to nothing about) and awe, that his own sensei's eyes looked so similar but Fox-sempai's had a certain intimidating factor that his eyes lacked. Now he was very curious and excited about it. And, for all those who knew him, a curious Nagato was equivalent to a rather mad Nagato.

"How is the Uzumaki clan, does it still exist, why is it so famous, Are my eyes really so special, what are its qualities? Oi!, why are you so silent, huh?" said Nagato in a rapid manner to a Naruto who seemed to be lost in his memories of the past, or future, if you would.

Naruto suddenly had a flashback of Nagato's death. A fresh wave of sadness hit him. He was shaken out of his stupor by Nagato's rather loud "Are you even listening to me!"

"I am sorry, did you say something?" replied Naruto in a very Kakashi-like manner.

"Yes! I said something!" roared Nagato "Tell me about the Uzumaki clan!"

"Uzumaki clan used to reside in Uzu no Kuni. They were known for their fuinjutsu prowess and their fiery tempers. They had a long standing alliance with Konoha, one of the five strongest hidden villages. Sadly, they were wiped out during the recent shinobi war by an alliance of Iwa and Kumo- another two of the five strongest hidden villages" said Naruto in a monotone which seemed to hide his feelings on the matter. Nagato winced as realised he should have been more sensitive. Then, with a sudden breath, he asked,

"Why didn't Konoha help us? I mean if it was one of the strongest hidden villages, it should have been be able to do something, right?"

"Konoha did send help to us but by the time they arrived, the clan was already wiped out and there was only one known survivor left, Kushina Uzumaki, the sole daughter of the Uzumaki clan head but this does not mean that our clan was weak. They took out close to 60000 soldiers of Iwa and Kumo with them"

"Thats good to hear. So, where is Kushina-sama now, was she also killed?"

"No, she is safe and sound within the walls of Konoha as of now. Now let's unlock your chakra now"

"Hai, sensei!" said Nagato, his curiosity sated for now.

 _Meanwhile, with Yahiko and Clone Naruto_

Argh!" Yahiko cried out in frustration as he was unable to unlock chakra for the 8th time. He was starting to hate the thing known as chakra. He was supposed to unlock it on his first try, damn it!

"You suck gaki" said Naruto, with a deadpan "I was able to unlock it on my first try"

"Just you watch! I will do it!" roared Yahiko and started concentrating again. Suddenly, a faint blue outline could be observed on Yahiko's body.

"Sugoi! I feel like I can defeat anybody now!"

"Good job gaki. You were able to unlock chakra on your 9th try " said Naruto sarcastically with a smirk

"Way to ruin my mood senpai" said Yahiko sullenly and he fell to the ground. " _Why do I feel so tired now?"_ thought Yahiko

"It is because you overused your chakra" said Naruto with a knowing smirk which was removed off his face as soon as Yahiko fell asleep on the ground itself. " _Looks like I will have to carry him back"_ Naruto sighed.

 _With Konan and Clone Naruto_

"Concentrate Konan. You can do it! Just focus on the warm feeling inside your stomach and pull it out" encouraged Naruto. Looks like this clone is represents Naruto's good side. Strange.

"Hai sensei" said Konan with her eyes closed. She could feel her chakra but puling it out was proving to be a very difficult task. It seems like her chakra was resisting her. She was not going to lose a battle with her chakra! and then, with a huge cry, Konan finally pulled out her chakra which was followed by a shockwave.

"Your chakra is pretty dense, Konan and it is seems to be very unique. Look how your chakra converted nearby trees to paper" said Naruto with fake shock plastered on his face.

Konan was shocked. Her sensei was really speaking the truth! She could do so much damage to enemies with it ! She was so going to rub it in that baka's face ! With that thought in mind, Konan immediately felt drained and fell to the ground, face first.

" _Stupid brat"_ thought Clone Naruto

as he picked her up. _"They are going to be my death someday, I am absolutely sure"_ Little did Naruto know how true his statement was going to be...

Soon afterwards, we find Naruto watching the kids as they sleep soundly on the futon, with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. " _Good thing they all unlocked their chakra today itself. I am going to have so much fun with them..."_

 **And, cut! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update, I dont have any excuses.**

 **(1): Well I felt that the Uzumaki needed some OP stuff like Uchiha's Sharingan and Senju's Mokuton so here is what I did. Naruto will rarely use the power though. Its more draining for him since he is not a full blooded Uzumaki.**

 **Anyways, I am thinking of giving Naruto a summon in later chapters so if you people have any ideas, do PM me. Next: Naruto starts training the orphans and preparing them for the times that are to come. Please RR. Positive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Signing out,**

 **TheDarkAce**


End file.
